Wybraniec bogów
|Powiązane = Umarł król, niech żyje król Królewski Gambit |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Hymshadow.jpg}} Wybraniec bogów – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt pomaga Cerys w uleczeniu Udalryka. Wiedźmin na zlecenie Cracha miał sprawdzić co się dzieje z Cerys i Hjalmarem – dziećmi jarla. Podczas ich zadań, mających przekonać mieszkańców Skellige, że nadają się na władców archipelagu. Wpis w dzienniku Na uczcie pogrzebowej króla Brana stary przyjaciel Geralta, Crach an Craite, zwierzył się, że jego córka, Cerys, popłynęła na Spikeroog rozwiązać sprawę niejakiego jarla Udalryka. Kiedy poprosił wiedźmina, by ten miał na nią baczenie, Geralt nie mógł odmówić mu pomocy. Po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich śladów Geralt doszedł do wniosku, że Udalryka nie prześladuje duch, jak na początku sądziła Cerys, ani też, że jarl nie jest szalony czy nawiedzany przez bogów, jak wierzyła spora część mieszkańców Skellige. Sprawa była znacznie poważniejsza — okazało się bowiem, że Udalryka prześladuje Him. Geralt i Cerys stanęli przed problemem, jak uwolnić jarla spod działania złośliwego demona. Cerys wpadła na pomysł, jak przechytrzyć Hima, a Geralt postanowił jej zaufać. Dziewczyna wykradła Udalrykowi jego dziecko, a następnie przywiodła jarla i jego wojów do opuszczonego domu. Niepostrzeżenie wszedł tam także Hjort, którego córka Cracha wtajemniczyła w sprawę i poprosiła o pomoc. Przeszukując wcześniej nawiedzony dom, Cerys odkryła, że wielki piec, który się w nim znajduje, ma dwoje drzwiczek — jedne od frontu, drugie zaś za ścianą, w sąsiednim pokoju. Wtedy w jej głowie zrodził się plan, by udać, że Geralt wrzuca niemowlę do pieca i natychmiast, dzięki pomocy Hjorta, wyjąć je z drugiej strony. Jeżeli wiedźmin postanowi działać wedle planu Cerys : Kiedy Cerys nakazała Geraltowi wrzucić niemowlę do pieca, choć niepewny rezultatów, wiedźmin nie mógł się już wycofać. I całe szczęście. Gdy okazało się, że dziecku nic się nie stało, Him, zamiast przeskoczyć na Geralta, musiał odejść. Dzięki przebiegłości Cerys i zimnej krwi wiedźmina, Udalryk wreszcie uwolnił się od prześladującej go istoty. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Zapytaj Udalryka, gdzie jest Cerys. Geralt zgodnie z poleceniami Cracha udaje się na wyspę Spikeroog, gdzie powinna przebywać Cerys. Wiedźmin, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa dziewczyna, udaje się do jarla – Udalryka, z zapytaniem o dziewczynę. Mężczyzna niestety nie ma pojęcia, gdzie przebywa dziewczyna, dlatego wysyła Białego Wilka, do mieszkańców wioski. Zapytaj o Cerys w wiosce. Wiedźmin od kobiety w wiosce dowiaduje się, że Cerys pytała o jarla, więc została wysłana do Eirika i Bergthory, mieszkających na wschodzie wioski. Porozmawiaj z Bergthorą. Geralt kieruje swe kroki do Bergthory, która mówi wiedźminowi, że Cerys była u nich i poszła wraz z Eirikiem, na północ. Znajdź Eirika. Zabij utopce. Wiedźmin zgodnie z poleceniem kobiety udaje się na północ, gdzie dociera na plażę, na której dostrzega Eirika otoczonego przez utopce. Po pokonaniu potworów mężczyzna mówi, że Cerys skierowała się do pobliskiej chaty na wzgórzu. Poszukaj Cerys w opuszczonym domu, korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Biały Wilk kieruje swe kroki w stronę opuszczonego domu, gdzie powinna przebywać Cerys. W chacie Geralt za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów szybko lokalizuje nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Cerys opowiada, że przyszła do ruiny dawnego domu Udalryka, aby znaleźć miecz, dzięki któremu uda się przegnać ducha brata jarla, który jest nękany przez upiora. Znajdź miecz Brokvar. Wiedźmin odnajduje klucz do piwnicy oraz samo wejście na niższy poziom budynku. Tam znajduje się poszukiwany miecz Brokvar. Powiedz Cerys, że zdobyłeś miecz. Idź z Cerys do Udalryka. Biały Wilk udaje się do Cerys poinformować ją o zdobyciu broni, po czym obaj udają się do Udalryka. Złóż Brokvar przy kościach Akiego. Po przedstawieniu historii jarl opowie, że jego brat Aki miał na sobie pierścień rodowy w momencie śmierci. Toteż powinno się złożyć miecz przy jego kościach. Wiedźmin udaje się w miejsce katastrofy i za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów lokalizuje kości mężczyzny i składa przy nich broń. Wróć do Udalryka. Po wykonaniu zadania Biały Wilk wraca do Udalryka. Niestety złożenie miecza nic nie dało. Wiedźmin dochodzi do wniosku, że Udalryk nawiedzany jest przez hima. Potwora można pozbyć się po wiedźmińsku albo za pomocą podstępu. Cerys będzie nalegać na wymyślenie planu podstępu. Spotkaj się z Cerys w starym domu Udalryka. Biały Wilk zgadza się i wyrusza wraz z Cerys do starego domu Udalryka. Gdzie wiedźmin musi znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się potwora. Przeszukaj dom i znajdź sposób na pozbycie się Hima. Biały Wilk przygląda się kominowi, jednej z drewnianych belek oraz kołyskę. Po przyjrzeniu się tym rzeczom wiedźmin zostanie zawołany przez Cerys. Zobacz, co odkryła Cerys. Dziewczyna opowie Geraltowi o swoim planie. Powiedz Cerys, gdy będziesz gotów. W tym momencie Biały Wilk musi zdecydować się pomiędzy poparciem planu Cerys bądź pozbyciem się hima po wiedźmińsku. Pozbycie się hima po wiedźmińsku : Jeżeli Geralt zdecydował się na tradycyjne pokonanie hima, powinien udać się do Udalryka i poinformować go o całej sprawie. Jarl, aby pozbyć się, potwora musi spędzić całą noc w jego starym domu. Po rozpaleniu pochodni w chacie nastąpi walka z potworem. Po pewnym czasie kreatura ucieknie do piwnicy. Wiedźmin od razu za nią podąży i zabije, co zakończy zadanie. Pozbycie się hima podstępem : Jeżeli Biały Wilk zgodził się na plan Cerys, to zostanie poproszony o rozpalenie ognia w kominku. Po krótkiej chwili pojawi się dziewczyna wraz z małym dzieckiem. Cerys powie, żeby Geralt wrzucił je do pieca. W tym wypadku wiedźmin musi podjąć szybką decyzję, jeśli chce, aby plan się powiódł, musi postępować zgodnie z poleceniami. Następnie wiedźmin stoczy walkę z wojownikami Udalryka. Po ich pokonaniu okaże się, że dziecku nic nie jest, a him opuścił jarla, co kończy zadanie. ar:الملكية en:Possession (quest) Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3